


blood on my shirt, heart in my hand

by aobahime (hereiamramblingagain)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Collars and leashes, Creampie, Fingering, Fluff, Full Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of hunting, Monsterfucking, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Transformation, Vampire!Felix, Vampires, Werewolf!Sylvain, Werewolves, abdomen stretch, blood sucking, monster au, not betad can u imagine, sylvain fucks felix WHILE full werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiamramblingagain/pseuds/aobahime
Summary: “You’ll stay close when you go out to hunt, right?”“Of course.” Sylvain has regained his composure, and he drapes himself onto Felix’s shoulder as he drawls, “Wouldn’t want to forget my dessert.”





	blood on my shirt, heart in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween monsterfuckers this one is for YOU
> 
> vamp felix werewolf sylvain because why not
> 
> please know that Sylvain is like full werewolf in this like tall bipedal monsterman and they do fuck while he is like that. fully consensual monster fucking tho thats part of the fun
> 
> i hope you like this because i am just putting my shame on full blast here for ur pleasure

Felix hurried Sylvain into a secluded garden off the main path. While Sylvain was no stranger to the various hiding places around the monastery, this one was quite bold for Felix. 

The dark haired man breathed heavily as he pushed him back against the wall, fingers incessantly pulling Sylvain’s jacket out of the way. He’d started forgoing his full armor on most days around the monastery, and had begun wearing his shirts buttoned up higher than he’d like since things had started changing. Sylvain sighed in resignation as a button went flying off into the bushes. Satisfied with the amount of shoulder exposed, Felix glanced up at him, asking for permission. 

Sylvain could never tire of the way Felix looked when he was hungry. His normally brown eyes tinted up yellow, and in the shade of the garden they almost glowed. He looked intense, ready to react at a moments notice, and when that gaze was turned on Sylvain, he wanted to do nothing more than give him what he needed. He flashed Felix a lopsided grin in answer and braced himself. 

Felix curled his top lip up, revealing his fangs. Sylvain could see through the illusion magic, watching the long canines glint in the light before they plunged into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Sylvain gritted his teeth, willing away any noises that may slip through. His hands clutch at Felix’s arms as he removed his teeth and begun to lap and suck at the blood flowing from the wound. Felix made a soft noise of contentment as the bleeding began to slow, leaving Sylvain slightly dizzy and panting. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked, gently fixing the lapel of his uniform to hide the impressive hickey he’d just left. “I didn’t want to take too much before training, but I-“

“I’m fine, as always,” he assured, and it isn’t a lie. With each passing moment his senses return to him. The only thing making him dizzy was- 

“You’re turned on, aren’t you?” Felix deadpanned, and Sylvain is relieved to find a bit of amusement in his expression. 

“It’s not my fault that it feels so good. I’m not completely immune to your thrall, you know.” 

“Yes, well,” Felix cleared his throat and continued to fiddle with his uniform, “It’s not _my _fault you have become even more insatiable since you turned.”

Sylvain grinned down at him, letting him get a good view of his own fangs. His whole mouth was sharper now, and he loves the way it makes Felix shiver a bit. “It’s a good deal we have though. I let you feed, you don’t kill me, and you-“ he paused to run his tongue along his canines, “-handle me during the full moons.” 

Felix blushed, as much as he could for someone with no blood of his own. Its more of a bristling, eyes-getting-wider motion that Sylvain has learned equates a blush. 

Felix coughed and stepped back a bit and Sylvain swallows a small amount of disappointment. He knew Felix wasn’t going to get him off here but he was hopeful nonetheless. “The full moon is in less than a week, Syl. Save your energy.” 

“You should save yours,” he teases, as they straighten themselves out enough to return to class. The promise of what is to come makes it slightly more difficult for Sylvain to get himself under control. 

As far as they could tell, they were the only ones going through this sort of thing. Their afflictions made it so they could see through each others illusions, and they hadn’t noticed anyone else with sharper teeth or glowing eyes or who went conveniently missing during the full moon. Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea clearly had their own thing going on, and Sylvain wasn’t sure it counted. 

Maybe they should have been more concerned with it then they were. But there was a war going on that demanded most of their attention, and doing any deep research into their afflictions fell to the wayside. Felix could feed from Sylvain enough to survive because of Sylvain’s additional vitality, and Felix had the strength to subdue Sylvain when he shifted, and could use his thrall to keep him safe and out of trouble. 

In two days time, Felix begins his usual preparations. He thinks the professor may have some idea of what is going on, because they don’t bat an eye as they excuse them for their monthly excursion “home.” 

They don’t go back to their houses though. In the south of Fraldarius territory is a thick forest where Felix has uncovered a small cabin. It was run down, and they’d stumbled upon it in the earlier days of their transformations. Over time he’s tidied it up and stocked it, and its less than a days ride from the monastery. 

As a precaution, they leave their horses in town and hike out to the cabin, lugging their packs. They pass a small mound where they’d had to bury a horse after Sylvain got too out of hand. Sylvain leaves a small handful of wildflowers as they pass, and Felix represses the terrifying memory. He’s unspeakably thankful they have moved past that. The trip is otherwise comfortable and familiar, and Felix can tell Sylvain isn’t quite as anxious as usual. 

When Felix unlocks the door, they’re greeted by a familiar sight. The cabin is just one room with a big bed, a hearth, and a table. Everything is soft and it smells a bit musty, and they go through the comfortable motions of airing the place out, getting water, and starting a fire. Felix wouldn’t admit it, but the domesticity of it makes his heart ache in a way he’s scared to admit to himself, let alone Sylvain. 

After an hour of bustling around, Felix begins to get hungry. He’s nearly silent since his turning, not even Sylvain’s heightened senses able to pick him up sometimes. When he wraps his arms around his broad back, Sylvain gives a jolt. 

“Sorry,” Felix mumbles into the curve of his shoulder blade, untucking Sylvain’s shirt at the front. 

“Your hands are just so cold,” Felix listens to the low rumble of his voice through his back. Sylvain helps him ruck his shirt up the rest of the way and tries to turn around in his grip. 

Felix keeps him there, with his back to him, running his nails gently over his bare chest, “Let me warm up, then,” 

Sylvain huffs, pressing back into him, “Be my guest,”

Felix stretches up a bit to bite into the meat of his shoulder. Sylvain does nothing to mask the groan that escapes him, grabbing at Felix’s hands. 

He shuts his eyes as the warm fluid hits his tongue. It doesn’t taste like blood anymore, the flavor just a neutral warm across his tongue. When he dislodges his teeth and he laps at the bite, he can taste the sweat on Sylvain’s skin. After their travels he is hungry, and he can feel himself growing more vital the more he takes. This close and this attuned to Sylvain, he can taste his pulse quickening, and from years of being by his side he knows he’s growing hard. Felix takes a bit more than he usually would, and takes his time in closing the wound. Sylvain shivers under him, making small noises. When Felix finally finishes, he permits the redhead to twist around to face him. 

Sylvain looks disheveled; hair mussed from pulling his shirt off, face flushed and eyes blown wide. Felix, maybe on purpose, let himself get a bit messier than he normally would, and he relishes in the way Sylvain stares at the blood running down his chin. 

The redhead reaches up to wipe it away with his thumb before pushing it into Felix’s mouth. Felix puts on a bit of a show in lapping it up, swirling his tongue slowly around the pad of his thumb. Sylvain loves it, judging by is openly ogling expression, and Felix simply likes it when he’s able to please Sylvain. 

Sylvain’s voice cracks when he goes to speak, “W-will you help me-“

He’s cut off by Felix dropping to his knees, his hands finding their way into silky black locks instinctually. Felix makes quick work of his pants, shoving them down to his thighs. Sylvain watches him, rapt, eagerly leaning himself back against the table.

In private, the effects of their magic wash away. Sylvain feels that fearful thrill as Felix carefully ensures his fangs don’t nick him as he takes him into his mouth. He’s pale, making his flush all the more prominent, and his eyes glow beneath his lashes. The heat of his mouth makes Sylvain’s knees weak, and his eyes flutter shut and his hips buck forward into that warmth. 

The dark haired man groans around him, sending vibrations through the dick in his mouth. Sylvain tightens his hands in his hair as Felix slowly and precisely licks a wide strip up the underside, just barely letting one of his fangs drag against him. After drinking in Sylvain’s reaction, he doubles down in earnest, earning unabashed moans from the man above him. Felix digs his nails into Sylvain’s thigh and adjusts his mouth to accommodate his needy thrusting. Sylvain can’t help himself, the moon has got him riled up and before long he groans and spills into his ready mouth. Panting hard, he leans so heavily on the table it threatens to tip. 

He watches, mouth open, as Felix licks the mess off his face, daintily pushing what he can’t lick onto his tongue. Felix is never outwardly smug about it, but he clearly knows how it affects Sylvain, watching him knowingly as he puts on a show. 

When Felix shifts, Sylvain notes his straining erection with a bit of pride, but allows it to go ignored. He knows Felix will get his fair share of fun later, and he wills himself to keep his hands off of him. 

As the sun sets and the moon rises, Sylvain begins his change. Felix stands to straighten himself out as he catches his breath, giving him a chance to really appreciate the redhead. His chest is sparsely covered in dark wiry hair and he’s taller by just a few inches. Long nails dig into the table. As he pants drool gathers on his tongue, the rest of his teeth sharper than usual. It will be a few hours before he transforms completely, and there is still work to be done. Felix wills his erection away, focusing on making sure he can keep Sylvain safe and happy. 

Unable to help himself from offering under his prying gaze, Sylvain blurts out, “Felix, what about-“

“Don’t worry. I’ll have my fun later.” He tries to remain expressionless, but there is a fondness in his tone that makes Sylvain glance away sheepishly. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little jittery. Hungry,” Sylvain tugs his pants back up, deciding to leave his shirt off. Every time Felix looks, he’s got just a little more hair. 

“You’ll stay close when you go out to hunt, right?”

“Of course.” He’s regained his composure, and he drapes himself onto Felix’s shoulder as he drawls, “Wouldn’t want to forget my dessert.” 

Felix snorts and shoves him off, trying to ignore the way the hot words in his ear keep him half hard. “I’m going to bring in the last of the supplies from outside.” 

“Of course, darling!” Sylvain calls, and Felix rolls his eyes. That twinge of domesticity needles at his gut again. 

He’s not sure if Sylvain knows he baits the area before he lets him out to hunt. The small piles of grain and greens attract the rabbits and deer closer to the cabin before sundown, which means Sylvain doesn’t have to go far to hunt. It isn’t that Sylvain can’t handle himself, but one time he encroached on another wolf’s territory and took a bit of a beating. Perhaps he is being paranoid, but leaving the bait out makes his night run smoother. Maybe that makes him selfish instead. He brings in a unimportant sack when he comes back in, hiding his deeds from Sylvain who obliviously tends the fire. 

A few hours slip by as they rest. As the sun disappears, Sylvain’s transformation begins in earnest. 

He grows taller, until he towers over Felix at at least eight feet. He’s hunched, arms long, cruel paws at the end. His claws glint in the firelight, black and sharp and ready to work. His handsome face pulls into a muzzle, long and regal. Red hair becomes a striking mane against the otherwise black and grey fur covering his body. His legs bend like a wolves, footsteps muffled by paw pads. A long tail swishes, sweeping against the floor, as glowing amber eyes track Felix as he watches him. 

There is a short window when he’s like this that Felix has a chance to tame him. When Sylvain kneels to let him place a glistening silver collar around his neck, Felix brushes his hand through the long fur around his ears. “The collar requires you to obey me.” 

“Yes,” Sylvain’s voice is much the same, but deeper, rumbling. On the ‘s’ his lips pull back, showing off his teeth. 

“Who am I?”

“You are my Felix,” Sylvain stands, towering, threatening, beautiful. 

Felix swallows, “And who are you?” 

“Sylvain. Your wolf.” He bows his head, lips pulled back in a dangerous grin. He’s in there, but he’s also alert, ears moving and tail swishing. “What would you have me do, my love?” 

“Hunt. Eat until you are full. And then,” Felix strides across the room to open the door into the night, “Return to me.” 

Sylvain ducks through the door, nuzzling his wet nose against Felix’s cheek as he goes. “As you wish.” 

Felix can’t help but admire him as he bounds away. His wolf form, though not fully canine in its gait, is graceful and imposing as he darts into the tree line. Felix nods to himself and shuts the door. 

There is one last piece of preparation he has to do, now that Sylvain is gone. He strips himself out of his clothing, and settles into the bed. He’s tossed an old blanket over the nicer comforters, and he digs a bottle of lube from under the pillows. 

Shoving away feelings of embarrassment, he begins to prep himself. It takes him a moment to shift from his mindset of “work to finish a task” into one of pleasuring himself. As he works his fingers into himself he relaxes, mouth hanging open slightly as soft noises fill the silence. When Sylvain is human he usually stops here, but he has learned from that mistake in the past. Easing in a third finger, he tries to spread himself as wide as he can. The ideas of what is to come fill his mind, and when he brushes his prostate he almost finishes just from his thoughts. 

He’s not entirely sure how much time passes as he idly stretches himself, but before long he hears a distinctive and victorious howl. The echo of it gives him goosebumps, making his dick twitch, neglected against his stomach. 

A groan escapes his lips as he pulls his fingers free, feeling empty. He relocates his bottle of lube to keep it handy, and fetches the final piece of their routine: a thin silver chain with a clip at one end and a loop at the other. After redressing lightly, in just his boxers and his sleep shirt, he goes and hovers by the door. 

Just a few minutes pass while he peeks out the window, beginning to get cold. He hears Sylvain before he spots him, rustling bushes and breaking branches. His lumbering silhouette breaks through the tree line, and Felix can't suppress the chill that goes up his spine. 

He opens the door just as Sylvain approaches, and he’s struck by the scent of blood and river water. He’s just barely damp, managing to shake most of the water off, but his fur is still slicked down in places where water remains.

Felix, shakey with anticipation, presents him with the lead. There isn’t a verbal response, he’s a little far gone for that, but a soft chuff as he ducks his head and stretches to reveal the collar. Once the lead is affixed, Felix steps to the side to allow him in.

Sylvain pads across the small cabin to the fire, hesitating in front of its warmth. Felix follows, never allowing the lead to tighten. The werewolf is alert still, clearly tracking Felix as he moves beside him. 

Sylvain had once told him he can smell fear in this state. Anxiety, arousal, a movement a split second before its made. It’s clear that he is being read and waited for. Felix closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, Sylvain has turned to face him fully. His eyes are bright, present, and _ his _; they are same eyes he always sees. It calms him down, seeing Sylvain in the wolf, confident and aware. There had been many times they did not get to have that.

Sylvain clearly senses the change in his demeanor, and ducks his muzzle into the crook of his neck. His nose is cold and wet as it brushes against his cheek and snuffles into his hair. An oversized paw ghosts across his chest, long claws digging under his chin to tilt it to the side. Felix goes easily, the hot breath on his shoulder making heat pool in his gut. 

Sylvain hesitates. Felix can’t wait any longer, winding the chain in his hand to give it a yank. “Take me.” 

The command spurs Sylvain into motion. Teeth nip his neck as paws dig into his hips, kneading down until claws are threatening to cut his thighs. He relishes in being crowded and groped, the way paw pads press into his muscles and pull him closer is intoxicating. His clothes are mostly torn off as Sylvain tries to get at more skin. After a moment, Felix is lifted easily and tossed back, tumbling onto the bed and landing on his back. Sylvain pounces in an instant, gracefully landing over him, locking him in. 

Felix is faced with a snarling expression, predatory and dangerously close. It makes his heart thud and his dick twitch, muscles straining for contact. Sylvain sits over his hips, fur unbearably warm against his thighs. He paws down the pale chest in front of him, letting his claws barely scrape down his sides. Felix gasps under him, reaching up to clutch at the pillows over his head. Every brush of his paw pads against him leaves him more and more sensitive, and he clamps his eyes shut against the sight above him. He spends all month fantasizing about it, but the real thing is always so much better. 

Felix doesn’t realize how much he’s been yanking the lead until Sylvain’s hot breath is on his neck, long tongue laving over sensitive places. He lets out a breathy whimper, bucking his hips up as much as he can. This draws a rumbling, growling laugh from Sylvain, who brings a paw down to press against his windpipe. 

Felix’s eyes snap open, mouth agape as his breathing is restricted. He loosens his grip on the lead and Sylvain arches up onto his knees, letting the tip of his dick rub across the trembling abdomen underneath him. Felix strains to look past the arm holding him down to catch a glimpse of his prize, the thick length unsheathing itself as Sylvain ruts against him. 

He doesn’t have to breath anymore, technically, but the pressure on his throat makes everything deliciously hazy, and he’s willing to admit its the threat of it that has him lifting his hips off the bed to try to grind against the werewolf above him. 

Sylvain’s eyes flash, and everything changes in a flurry. He lets go of Felix’s neck and grips his thighs, claws just barely drawing blood as he bends Felix in half. The sudden motion combined with the hot tongue at his hole causes him to cry out a moan, fisting his hands into the sheets. Sylvain lets out a growl of appreciation as he finds how easy it is to slip his tongue past the ring of muscle. Fangs brush against the most sensitive parts of Felix’s inner thighs and he whimpers, shaking to keep himself in the precarious position. 

He’s dropped the lead completely, but he can’t be bothered to pick it back up. Felix wants Sylvain to flip him over and mount him so desperately, he does not care how little control he gets over the situation. In fact, when he involuntarily moans out a “Please,” the resulting deep growl only makes him want it worse. 

“Please, Syl,” he groans again as the tongue in him delves deeper, “I need you inside,” 

The flash of bright amber eyes says _ I know_, as he’s suddenly flipped. His knees are tucked way up to his chest and there is a paw on his head keeping him down with his ass in the air. The weight on his head disappears and is replaced by claws in his hair, tilting his head back. 

Cold metal touches Felix on the neck and he starts. Sylvain has looped the lead around his throat, and tugs it experimentally. Felix whines, his back arching painfully. 

A paw engulfs one of his hands and places in on the bottle of lube. Felix fumbles with it at this angle but manages to hastily get some onto Sylvain’s paw. There’s a soft huff as the werewolf finally touches himself, and then a whine from

Felix as the tip lines up with his hole. 

The chain clinks, and the pressure on his neck builds and builds until he’s being dragged backwards onto Sylvain’s dick. He lets out a choked gasp as he’s entered, the stretch still so much more than his fingers prepared him for. He takes some small amount of pride in knowing that a human couldn’t handle this, that this experience is just for him. 

Felix _ knows _ he isn’t all the way in when he starts thrusting, and the teasing drives him insane. Claws dig into his hips as Sylvain lazily rolls his hips, fucking just barely in and out of him. There’s enough slack on the lead that Felix can glance back, and he drinks in the sight of his lumbering beast rolling his shoulders back and baring his teeth as he fucks him.

Sylvain brings his free paw to his mouth and licks it. Reaching around, he captures Felix’s dick between his soft paw and his belly, and Felix keens at the friction. Sylvain grinds his hand against him as he fucks him just a little bit deeper, hitting the place that makes Felix cry out. He fucks against it relentlessly, working Felix in time, and it doesn’t take long for the vampire to cover his paw in his come, shaking underneath him. 

Felix is hyper sensitive after his orgasm, and Sylvain does not give him much time to recuperate. After a few moments, all while he is still thrusting, he grips Felix’s hips with both paws and repositions him. 

A low growl is all the warning Felix gets before Sylvain thrusts all the way into him. Felix lets out a garbled cry as Sylvain fills him. There’s still pressure at his entrance, he realizes weakly, and that Sylvain’s knot has already begun to form. Sylvain thrusts shallowly against him, and its almost as if Felix can feel him in his belly with how deep he is. 

The vampire has been moaning and babbling for some time now, so the fact that he can now hear labored growling above himself fills him in a different way. The knot presses just a bit further in him with every thrust, and Felix wills himself to relax. 

After a minute of working it slowly into him, it enters with a bark of relief from Sylvain. Felix, on the other hand, feels tears spring to his eyes and a cry escape his lips. The stretch burns, even for him, and he’s spent many nights thinking about it. He’s hard again, dick hanging neglected between his thighs as Sylvain pummels into him. He’s bent nearly in half, Sylvain’s knot stretching him even further as he grinds into him, now making soft growls and grunts with every motion. Claws break skin on his hips as Sylvain fucks him, harder now, thrusting himself as deep as he can go into Felix’s accepting hole. Drool lands on Felix’s shoulder and he can feel hot breath over his back, and every place they’re connected feels like electricity. 

Sylvain’s paw finds its way back to Felix’s dick, but doesn’t linger for long. Instead he pets down Felix’s abs, making a pleased noise as he does so. Felix reaches to touch and gasps weakly at what he finds; his abdomen stretched taut, protruding just a tiny bit from where it usually rests, and he can feel Sylvain moving under his hand. 

In this moment of lucidity, Felix finds the lead. It’s still wrapped around his neck and so when he pulls, both of them are yanked towards each other. 

“Cum in me,” Felix commands, each syllable punched out with a grind of Sylvain’s hips. “Stretch me even further. F-fill me up.” His voice wavers but the power behind it does not. 

Sylvain growls out his consent, doubling over to fuck Felix hard. The knot never comes all the way out but the widest part breaches his hole several times and the stretch is maddening. Felix takes himself in hand, the force of Sylvain thrusting doing most of the work for him. It doesn’t take much to push Felix over the edge and he cums with a cry, muscles spasming. 

Sylvain again continues to fuck him through his orgasm, hips moving erratically as he plows toward his finish. The knot swells just a fraction larger as Sylvain cums with a howl, claws raking down Felix’s back. From where his hand is trapped under himself, Felix feels his abdomen stretch just a little wider as he’s pumped full of cum. 

The vampire floats for a while in a haze, the knot still fully seated inside of him. He feels soft licks against his back, Sylvain beginning to sweetly lap at the wounds left by his claws. Big paws wrap around him and pull him close as they fall onto their side, and Felix is engulfed by fur. 

He doses for a bit, feeling far safer than he should in a werewolf’s embrace. When he comes to, he’s being repositioned, tenderly, and the knot finally slips free. He groans, feeling cum pour out of him and his hole clench against nothing. A corner of a towel is clumsily rubbed against his thighs before he’s lifted off the bed. He’s held against Sylvain’s chest in one arm as he tries to push the soiled cover off the bed.

Felix laughs softly and pushes himself onto the floor. “Thank you, I can handle it.” 

Sylvain whines softly and hovers as Felix fixes the bed. His legs are weak but he is recovering quickly, a perk of his own abilities. Still, he is exhausted, and when they finally tuck into the bed, Felix still fully dwarfed by Sylvain’s size, he nuzzles into his shoulder. His fingers pet through the fur, smoothing and parting until he feels he can get his mouth to skin. 

He bites past the fur to take blood. Sylvain tenses against him, and Felix can feel his heart hammering from where his hand presses against his chest. He takes what he can manage, spitting a bit of fur out when he pulls away. 

“Don’t get too excited now. I don’t think I can take anymore tonight.” 

Sylvain huffs out a laugh as Felix tucks himself into his warmth. Felix’s hand idly pets at his sides, and he can hear the soft thumping of his tail wagging against the bed. He drifts off to sleep there, held by Sylvain, feeling the anxiety of all the preparations for this night lift off his shoulders. 

He blinks blearily awake some hours later, still before dawn, and notices hazily that Sylvain has returned to his human form beside him. He adjusts the blankets around them, pulling them over their shoulders. Sylvain snores softly besides him, and Felix kisses his head before falling back asleep. 

When morning comes, the smell of cooking meat wakes him up. He peeks out from under the blanket to see Sylvain, half dressed, cooking something over the fire. 

“What’s that?” he mumbles, unmoving. 

“Uh, I guess you could call it venison?” Sylvain responds sheepishly. 

“That’s disgusting, I don’t need your leftovers,” He tries find his usual grumpy demeanor but he know his tone is still too fond to fool anyone. 

“They aren’t leftovers,” Sylvain argues, “I- I hunted it for you! You told me to hunt and then come home to you and so I brought this!” 

Felix sits up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders. The meat does look good, and he notes that the bread they brought has been cut and buttered and there is tea ready for him. 

“Thank you, Syl.” 

Sylvain beams at him. For just a moment, this is their whole world, the wolf Felix has tamed and the vampire Sylvain feeds. Their safe house in the woods feels far away from the war and their classmates and professor, and instead is just theirs, where they can be themselves. 

Felix lets himself smile genuinely as he gets up, and through this one expression alone, with the way Sylvain grins back at him, he knows that he feels the same. He sits next to his wolf on the floor, and helps him finish making a breakfast he doesn’t need to eat. Felix will have to fill up on his own brunch later, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed, i know this is perhaps a bit much for some people but we all have our vices i suppose 
> 
> mine is just monsters so
> 
> pls kudo and comment it gives me unwarranted self confidence


End file.
